1987
by WhovianAlison
Summary: Perpugilliam Brown and her friend the Doctor go back in time once more, to uncover the mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria...The children were stuffed into the suits, but how can they prove it? One thing's for sure, Peri won't like it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I merely borrow them to torture them every now and then. Also warnings: Mentions of child murder and murder witnessing…but with this game you have to expect it.

Chapter One

The Doctor stood by the TARDIS, leaning one hand against the door and breathing rather heavily due to his fright and frustration. His companion Peri Brown wasn't much better off, after slamming the large metal door behind them her knees had let out and she was left kneeling on the floor, eyes wide in terror and drawing in gasping breaths. Slowly though, the Doctor's fear abated, giving free reign to his frustration as he turned to Peri.

"They've murdered five children Peri. Five! And no, it wasn't the animatronics, someone else did it," he explained as she gave him curious a look, she nodded and he continued. "Then, they stuffed them into the suits we just saw, rather ingenious really, if it weren't horribly sadistic."

At that his companion looked confused, hadn't they just seen that there was nothing inside the suits? "But Doctor, you, you said that the suits were empty, and we both looked inside them, so how…how do you know that the kids were in there?"

"Well, I can't know for certain yet," he admitted, unlocking the TARDIS door "but the evidence so far supports that theory." He pushed the door open with a grim smile and gestured to Peri, wordlessly telling her to go in.

'Evidence? What evidence?' Peri thought as she watched him from her position on the floor 'Oh, never mind, he probably wouldn't tell me anyway.' Out loud though she simply asked, "So what are we gonna do now? Admit defeat and go off in the TARDIS to somewhere less scary?" She was more than hoping that that would be what was going to happen. Her glimmer of hope was sadly crushed as the Doctor shook his head. She sighed, picking herself off the floor and making her way on shaky legs to the TARDIS.

When she finally arrived in the console room the Doctor was already there, focusing on the little buttons and screens that adorned the console. Perhaps a little too focused as he seemed to be purposely avoiding Peri's gaze as he slowly said, "We have to go back, just one more time. Just once Peri. To monitor, to observe…" his voice trailed off.

Peri laughed teasingly. "Oh come on Doc! I've heard that one before; you know we'll only get involved in things. You can't help yourself."

"Peri, we cannot interfere," The Doctor said sternly, dreading his next words but not letting it show on his face. "What we're about to see is a fixed point in time, there would be disastrous consequences if either of us did anything. We have to observe…" He closed his eyes, unable to finish his sentence.

All trace of joking left the girl's face as she prompted tentatively, "We have to observe…" Peri was fairly sure she already knew what he was going to say, but she prayed that he wouldn't confirm her fears.

Apparently her prayers went unanswered as his next words froze her to the spot; they were the confirmation of her worst nightmare.

"We have to watch the murders take place."

She stared at him in horror. "Oh Doctor we can't."

"I have to know the truth Peri" he answered looking at her sadly, feeling very unhappy with himself. He shouldn't even be suggesting something like this, let alone expose his companion to it. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice.

"And you expect me to just stand there and watch five kids, who haven't done anything to anyone, get murdered? That's Doctor." Peri sounded utterly disgusted, as if she couldn't believe that he of all people would suggest such a thing.

The Doctor's lip curled, naturally she didn't understand, he didn't expect her to either. He leant on the console, gripping the edges tightly, turning his head away from her so as not to see the accusation in her eyes as he said calmly. "I need to know."

"Fine," Peri spat, not believing he could be so calm about this, this was witnessing murder he was talking about, not visiting some old friend! "Go watch some innocent kids get killed, just don't expect me to do the same thing." She too turned away, unable to bring herself to look at him.

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder briefly, noting that she wasn't looking at him and sighed. "I wouldn't exactly be watching it happening but I do need to know the end result."

Peri rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Why? Need to check exactly how they died or something, you unfeeling jerk," she said bitterly.

He started at that, Peri had never insulted him before, at least nothing beyond a few light teases, but he shook his head, that didn't matter right now, what mattered was the mystery. "I need…to see if they are in the suits, so that I can prevent it from happening anymore and save the old night guard," he said in a forcibly calm voice.

"You and your damn suits. You already know they get shoved in there, what more do you want?" She asked, her temper finally getting the better of her. How could one person be so damn cold when they supposedly had two hearts? Didn't he realise just how sick what he was asking her to help him do was or something?

He gripped the console even tighter, picking up on her thoughts. "But that's exactly it Peri" he insisted. "I don't know that, not precisely at least."

"Well you sure seemed sure of it before, or were you just saying that so we could go back to when they were killed?"

The Doctor glared and focused on breathing, reminding himself that she couldn't possibly understand and that it wouldn't do to argue with her. He slammed down a lever and watched Peri out of the corner of his eye. She still had her back turned to him but he could tell that she was very upset about all of this and quite possibly more frightened than she'd ever been in her entire life. He also knew that she didn't want to go with him and that the thought of potentially viewing murder made her physically ill. 'Perhaps,' he thought, as the TARDIS began to rematerialize 'Perhaps I should let her go home now, maybe it would be for the best.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I merely borrow them to torture them every now and then. Warnings: Child murder.

Chapter Two

The TARDIS jolted as it materialized and the Doctor snatched up the old sonic, pocketing it. "Are you coming or not?" he asked, unintentionally letting out some of his anger.

For a moment Peri considered, the Doctor was, for once, actually giving her a choice, she could choose not to go, to stay in here and wait for him to get back and never speak of what had happened again and…No, she turned to him, glaring, she refused to just stay and cower inside the TARDIS. "Of course I am"

The Doctor blinked at her once and she took it as a sign of approval for her choice. He opened the doors and stepped out onto the crowded street, scanning the area with the sonic, leaving Peri to run after him.

Suddenly, he turned and looked at her in concern. "I could take you home, if you really wanted to, we aren't so far off, just a few years into your future."

Peri stopped abruptly, completely thrown off by this seemingly random subject change. "What has that got to do with anything?" she asked incredulously. "I never said I wanted to go home. I mean just because I happened to get a bit mad at you, doesn't mean I wanna leave. Why would you even think that?"

The Doctor smiled, shaking his head fondly, stubborn girl, honestly her loyalty would never cease to amaze him. "No reason, it's just today has been rather rough on the both of us. I was just wondering if you hadn't had enough. Like Tegan…"he said in a sad voice.

Peri grinned, any previous felling of animosity vanishing at the sight of his sadness and she elbowed him playfully. "Hey, you're not getting rid of me that easily Doctor…and yeah, so today's been a bit rough, so what. Besides strangely enough things are even worse back home. Anyway," she looked up at him. "What kind of friend would leave you to face that lot alone? Especially seeing as I know what they can do," Peri said, giving the Doctor what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

The Doctor smiled back saying nothing but blushing slightly as he quickened his pace, walking briskly towards the building, pausing at the doors before heading to the back alley. This version of the Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was similar to the second one they had visited, inside families were having fun and the children were playing, except for the fact that the three main animatronics were visible and in the corner there was some kind of puppet. Interesting.

Behind him Peri rolled her eyes. 'Typical,' she thought 'here I am, basically pouring my heart out and what does the guy do? Wander off on me…Honestly!' But she grinned again, racing after him and catching up just as he entered the back alley. In the back of the building was an emergency exit, which lead directly to the parts and services room, which was a stroke of luck as that was the only room that always had its door open. The Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver and quietly worked on the door, grinning triumphantly at the small click it made when it opened. Cautiously, he pushed it open and peeked inside, a hand held out behind him to stop Peri from entering. Inside the restaurant he could see one of the animatronics, Golden Freddy, his mind supplied, talking to five children. Taking this as a sign that they were at the right time period the Doctor crept inside, and Peri took the opportunity to look in. She gazed helplessly at the small group, unable to stop herself from wondering if they were the ones. Momentarily she debated on whether or not she would have the time to rush in there and stop it from happening, regardless of what it would do to the web of time, but a near imperceptible shake of the Doctor's head made her give up. It was no use, these children were doomed.

The Doctor held his hand out wordlessly to her and she quietly ran across the room to join him, grasping his hand in hers, moving closer to him as he whispered. "I believe the er, Golden Freddy suit was the one used for the murders. So, I'm afraid to say that this is it Peri."

The animatronic's head suddenly whipped around and stared at the parts and services room, as if he had heard every word the Doctor had said. Its eyes narrowed and it started to move towards them. Peri's eyes widened and the Doctor tugged on her hand, dragging her further back into the room, frantically whispering "Hide." Not that she needed telling, of course, hiding was the first thing on her mind right now, only it seemed that they were trapped. Luckily for them, the Doctor spied a large box and pointed it out to Peri, who sighed in relief. The box was in fact a spare music box, made for the marionette in case the other one broke down. As it was though, it made the perfect hiding spot for the two travelers. The Doctor opened the lid with a speed that under normal circumstances would've shocked Peri, but as it was speed was probably the best thing. He climbed inside then held out his hand to Peri so as to help her. The young American smiled gratefully and muttered her thanks as she struggled inside. Once in, she curled up into as small of a ball as she could and held her breath as the Doctor dropped the lid, plunging them in complete darkness. As he did so, the sound of a suit falling off could be heard, evidently the golden robot had given up his chase and gone back to his original victims, and the sound of childish gasps of terror rang through the room. Peri whimpered and the Doctor delved into his pocket, pulling out to sets of ear plugs. Handing two to Peri he mimed putting them in his ears and she nodded, shoving them in as he did the same.

It seemed as though they had put them in place just in time as not a second later the pizzeria was filled with bloodcurdling screams and sadistic laughter as the murderer began his work. The Doctor paled and glanced down at Peri who had her hands pressed over her ears, desperately trying to block out the noise that wasn't removed by the ear plugs, and her eyes were screwed shut. She was also, the Doctor noted, breathing rather heavily and seemed to be bordering on hyperventilation. He raised his sonic with one hand, pressing a button, around them the music box's eerie theme began playing, blocking out the remainder of the noise. Then putting it back in his pocket he reached out for his companion, who jumped, startled by his touch. The Doctor pulled her close to him protectively, putting his hands over her own, holding the terrified girl to his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I merely borrow them to torture them every now and then. Warning: Gore, blood, mentioned child murder.

Chapter Three

After what seemed like hours the pizzeria went quiet and the Doctor lightly tapped his friend on the shoulder to indicate that it was all over. Warily she pulled away from him and took out her ear pieces, shuddering at the eerie silence that now reigned. The expression "deathly silence" flitted through her mind and she felt slightly sick at the thought.

The Doctor cautiously pushed the lid open and looked over the edge of the box, shutting his eyes in disgust at the sight that awaited him outside. On the ground lay the animatronics, motionless, as if sleeping, yet all four were drenched in blood which was slowly seeping out of their joint sockets, staining the once clean floor a dark crimson. There was no sign of the fifth child's body, though that was to be expected, it had undoubtedly been dragged off to be put inside Golden Freddy. Next to him Peri shifted into a sitting position, trying to see for herself. He shook his head frantically, not wanting her to see the terrible scene. Naturally she paid no attention to his warning and peeked over the edge of the box. Her face turned a pale green colour and she collapsed again, staring wide-eyed at the opposite side of the box as she whispered faintly. "That's horrible. There's so much blood…Those poor…"

The Doctor understood that sentiment completely, he too was having a bit of trouble staying upright, the macabre scene proving to be almost too much for even a Time Lord to handle. Taking a deep breath he eventually managed to calm himself enough to bend down and offer Peri a hand, which she took shakily, looking at him gratefully.

He stepped out of the music box, turning to help her do the same, saying reassuringly. "Shh, Peri, listen, it's alr-"

His voice was cut off by a whimper of pain and his body crashed to the floor, face down, back pleading profusely from a stab wound. Peri screamed as he fell to the ground, eyes widening when she saw who had caused it. Above the Doctor, jaws open and hook dripping with blood stood Foxy. His red fur was dripping with the blood that was still pouring from his mechanical joints and his yellow eyes were glaring fixedly at Peri, who had started backing away, trying to get to the emergency exit. The fox realizing Peri had nowhere to go, raised its hook, intending to bring it crashing down on her head. Peri closed her eyes, not wanting to see her own demise approaching, when she heard new noises. There was a clunking of heavy metal hitting the floor and an odd cracking sound, almost exactly like the noise knuckles make when they're crack, except a lot louder. In fact, it was the sound of the other animatronics who had woken up and were now advancing on Foxy, herding him away from her.

Peri paid no attention to them though. They weren't important. All her attention was focused on the Doctor, besides, for all she knew she would die anyway once they were done with Foxy so she might as well die doing something worthwhile like protecting her best friend. She approached the Doctor and stared, horrified at his blood-covered back.

"D-Doctor?" She asked in a trembling voice. 'Please don't be dead' added a small voice in her head which was hastily stifled.

He stirred, groaning and looked up at her, pushing himself to his feet, only to get knocked down again as one of the animatronics' feet hit him hard in the side, winding him and leaving him gasping for breath. Peri looked at him concernedly, about to go and help him up again, when he leapt to his feet gasping out, "We…need…to get back…to the TARDIS. Now."

Peri nodded, eyes still concerned and feeling more than a little frightened for him as the wound was showing no signs of healing and was dripping off the ends of his coat and onto the floor.

"O-Okay," she replied, before asking him anxiously "But, you are gonna be alright, right?"

The Doctor gave her a small, hopefully reassuring smile, though he could feel the familiar buzz of regeneration starting, and he stumbled towards the door, the need to get to the TARDIS almost causing him pain. He needed to get Peri out of harm's way, he needed to get that look of pure terror off her face and most of all he needed to find a way to make her understand what was going to happen. He stumbled again and this time Peri rushed forward to grab him around the waist, keeping him upright because he clearly couldn't walk on his own. Slowly, they made their way out of the building and into the back alley, the Doctor leaning heavily on Peri's shoulder. Once outside he turned abruptly, to take the sonic out and seal the door behind them, stopping any of the animatronics from following them. His abrupt movement caused him to fall backwards, dragging an unsuspecting Peri down with him. Her momentum caused her head to be flung backwards, where it hit the pavement with a loud bang.

All too late the Doctor grabbed her, picking her up gently as he saw that the girl wouldn't be able to walk properly. He forced himself to run to the TARDIS, tripping and staggering on unsteady legs as he did so.

Reaching the door, he opened it frantically, laying Peri on the console room floor once he was inside. As soon as he had put her down, he slumped to his side and dragged himself across the room to the console, reaching a hand up to press the dematerialization button.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I merely borrow them to torture them every now and then. Warning: Overdose of feels, you might die, also six's sassiness…:D

Chapter Four

On the floor of the TARDIS Peri lay, looking dazedly at the time rotor moving up and down, as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Her fall had done more damage than either of them had realized and there was now a trickle of blood running down the back of her neck. Sluggishly she raised her hand to the back of her head, wiping away the blood, then looking confusedly down at her hand, wondering why it was covered in red liquid.

Newt to the console, the Doctor had fallen again and was now lying on his back, gasping in pain as he had landed on his open wound. But still he looked desperately over at Peri, whose expression was beginning to clear as she regained a state of full consciousness, wincing in pain as she did so. The girl froze suddenly, looking thoughtful, then her eyes flashed to him and she let out a gasp. Slowly she started to drag herself over to him and leant over the Doctor's form, gazing helplessly at him, tears of pain in her eyes.

The Doctor looked back at her, too pained to give her any words of comfort, or even to smile reassuringly. Peri blinked down at him, she didn't know what to do, didn't know that it was in fact too late for her to even do anything. The process had already begun, his back wound healing painfully as the regeneration energy coursed through him. He lifted a hand to his face and looked at it, noting the faint golden glow. He sighed, smiling slightly, muttering to himself, "Looks like I'm off."

"Off?" Peri managed to ask in a pained voice. "What do you mean by off? You're not going anywhere."

The Doctor managed to push himself off the floor, his regeneration making him stronger. He faced her, a calm expression on his face, as he brought a hand to hers, wiping away a stray tear as he said fondly, "No Peri, of course I'm not, I could never leave you and I never will, not really."

She looked back at him, her eyes shining with tears. She felt utterly confused, what was going on?

"If…If you're not leaving, then…why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?"

The Doctor's hearts clenched, she didn't understand, none of them ever did, but none of them had ever sounded so afraid and upset before. This was going to hurt her so much. Perhaps more than the entire day's events put together. He closed his eyes sadly, he needed to make her understand but there was no time, he had to go. He only hoped that his next incarnation would explain it to her properly.

With his remaining strength the Doctor pushed himself upright, looking down at her, saying resignedly, "Because this is goodbye for me."

"I-I don't understand Doctor, you said…"

"Peri, Peri…Just listen to me, please. I want you to be happy. No matter what happens or who comes along. Be happy. For me." The Doctor said, looking at his hands that were now completely masked by the golden glow. He tilted his head to one side confusedly, "It feels different this time…"

Suddenly, his whole body was wrapped in a golden glow, he flung his head back, his arms stretched, regeneration energy flying from his fingertips. His old body burning away, giving way to a brand new Doctor. Dimly he heard Peri's voice asking desperately, "What feels different? D-Doctor?"

The fifth Doctor's last thoughts were of his companions, the ones who had travelled with him throughout this incarnation. Adric, Nyssa, Tegan, Turlough and Peri. Peri, who was standing not five feet away, injured and terrified, in need of a doctor. This thought sopurred him on, forcing the regeneration. He wouldn't abandon her, he had to regenerate. Now!

Slowly, the golden glow subsided and Peri could make out a figure emerging from within.

"Doctor?"

The sixth Doctor stumbled backwards as the regeneration finished and took in his surroundings. Hearing Peri's voice he looked at her, eyebrow raised. "You were expecting someone else?"

Peri started, surprised by his tone. "I-I-I…" she stuttered, unable to get the words out. Who was this guy? He wasn't the Doctor…Was he?

"That's three I's in one breath," the Doctor pointed out. "Makes you sound a rather egotistical young lady," he continued condescendingly.

Peri stared at him. Egotistical? She wasn't egotistical, merely shocked and confused by what had happened. One minute she was with the Doctor and the next, this guy had appeared claiming to be the Doctor. He was nothing like him. This guy was tall, blond-ish, curly-haired, sarcastic and rude, unlike the Doctor who had been nothing short of the perfect gentleman to her throughout their whole travels. Peri didn't know who this guy was, or what had happened to the Doctor, but she was sure gonna find out.

Meanwhile, the new Doctor was looking disgustedly down at his old clothes, tugging a ragged sleeve with disdain.

"W-What happened?" Peri's voice broke through his musing and he sighed.

"Change my dear," he said in way of an answer, sounding extremely proud of that fact. "And it seems not a moment too soon."


End file.
